Memories
by WanderingGhost
Summary: Memories of Gren... Need any more explanation?


_Disclaimer thingie: Gren Eckener belongs to himself, and Sunrise INC, not me. I just like to write fanworks about him._

_The song "Memories" belongs to Within Temptation, so as the lyric quotes. (I recommend to listen to that song while reading...If you can. )_

Memories...

He sat on a chair, and watched the falling snow… It was a cold, icy day, as all the others. Winter was never-ending…

That's why he loved to live here… He liked winter. It was dark, cold, and in some meaning, sad… just like him. He closed his blue eyes, and tried not to think of those long lost days again… But he was sentenced to failure… All those memories were floating around him, like ghosts of his past, trying to rush on him in any moment… He stood up from the chair, and started to walk in the empty flat…

"…_Silent whispers…Silent tears…"_

He heard his mother's voice, as she was calling for him. He dropped down the big, red ball he was playing with, and ran to her. He couldn't remember the words she said… only the ghost of emotions… Happiness… Joy…Playful memories of a 3 years old boy. Life was just different then…

"_The memories ease the pain inside…"_

He was falling into the ground. Him and his father… They had a fight… again… He was blaming him for the decease of his beloved wife… His mother. And for worse, he found out about his strange affection… Yes, he didn't like girls at all…

He was running away from home…His eyes were clouded by tears. He tripped over a stone, and fell. He didn't want to return home… Home? No… it wasn't his home, since Mother died… It was just a place, where he lived… or pretended to be alive… He tried to stand up, but his legs refused to move.

After a few minutes, he sat up, and looked at the darkening sky…

Ghosts…Ghosts of bad feelings…grief…misery…solitude… He was all alone…

A child in this big, wild world…

"_All of my memories keep you near…"_

War goes on in a desert planet… Friends he made died the next day… All of them, except one… Silver eyes, matted, grey hair, and a face which looks older, than he really is. He never talked… He never smiled… Face like a statue… Heart of stone… Or maybe not… Saved his life, and then betrayed him.

… Silent ghosts of the past… Love… disappointment…Bitterness…

"…_Together in all these memories, I see your smile…"_

Silence…Dreaming awake… He couldn't sleep…he couldn't breathe…

All that time, he wanted to forget…A dark prison cell… starry nights… every single moment of it… He didn't want to remember… he wanted to chase it away…He felt so betrayed…

…Despair…emptiness…

"_I promise I'll try… to find my way back in this life…"_

Snow falling into his dark-blue hair… He was staring at the clouds…The cold wind blew into his face, sneaking under his long coat, chilling him into the bones… the cold made him numb…he wished that the wind could stiffen his heart too…He missed him so much, that it almost caused physical pain…

He forced himself to continue to walk… The night was silent… Streets were empty…and frozen… He left the building, where he lived. He wanted to go far away from here…

…Longing…

"Hope there is a way to give me a sign, you're Ok…"

He was at his old home again… His father passed away long ago… he didn't know it… A sign in the garden said that the house is for sale… He walked closer… the door wasn't locked, and he could easily open it. He entered the big, old house…Like he entered another dimension…

…All of his memories rushed at him…The man turned into a child again…

The empty room was in it's old shape again… The broken table was standing, and he heard the old piano's sound, as Mother played a tune on it…

He walked around every single place of the house… Lived again every moment of his childhood…He smiled… sad and beautiful smile…

He walked into the big hall again, and sat on the dusty ground…

The child was gone… He was the 29 years old man again…

He slowly walked out from the house… Didn't look back. He wanted to bury his past now…

"_The memories ease the pain inside…Now I know why…_

_All of my memories keep you near, _

_In silent moments _

_Imagine you'd be here…_

…_All of my memories keep you near,_

_The silent whispers, silent tears…" _

He slowly walked away… and never returned.

"_All of my memories…" _

Silent ghosts of the past… he opened his eyes again, and looked up to the wall, which was covered with pictures…

_- All of my memories… _

_Night came…and saw him sleeping… dreaming… only the silent night saw the tears in his deep blue eyes… _


End file.
